Ocs Needed!
by Paint the Cat
Summary: It's the 98th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta never existed so the games go on. Enter in your OC to go into the games and see if they can survive. Will they win? Or will they die. Find out in this thrilling saga!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to the 98th Hunger Games! This takes place as if Katniss never started a rebellion or even existed at all. I need 23 characters (only 23 instead of 24 because I will be submitting a character myself), one boy and one girl from each district and I will choose the ones who comment(or review whatever) first. I'm very excited to write this and hope those of you who submit your ocs will actually continue to read. Now I just want you to know that just because I'm entering a character it doesn't mean their going to win. I will be putting the names in a random generator and who ever is chosen will be killed off. I will eliminate characters one by one or two by two until there is only one remaining. And the one remaining will be crowned victor! And to sweeten the deal, if you win I will draw you a picture of your character! So I have some rules first before you submit:

Do NOT nag me if I don't choose your character

do not get mad at me if your character dies first or at all. It's the hunger games only one person wins

do not nag me to update. I will try to update at least once a day but I might not get to it every day so please be PAITENT.

if you read the rules out rainbow in the other part of the form

Submit Form: fill this out with out the labels I'll post an example below it.

Character Name:

Gender:

Age:

Character Description( just include looks not clothes I will choose the clothes):

Character Personality:

Characters Weapon of Choice:

District:

Other

Ex:

Liam Polzer

Male

16

a tall and thin boy with bright orange hair and freckles all over his face and arms and has green eyes

secluded and usually keeps to himself and isn't too friendly towards others

Knives (including hunting knives and throwing knives)

District 8

N/A

so yeah after a couple of people have submitted, tomorrow I'll make a second chapter with the alligencies updated please submit and please read thanks!


	2. Tributes

**Tributes**

 **District 1**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District two**

 **(open)**

Deirdre Hart

Female

17

Intelligent, militaristic, disciplined, works well with others, lethal.

shoulder-length blonde hair, celery-green eyes, Five feet and five inches tall, athletic. When she can do so, she files her nails into points as a last-reserve weapon.

As a Career, she has been trained in several weapons, including the mace, sword, bow and arrow, close-combat knife fighting, and throwing knives. She prefers to fight with a sword up close and a throwing knife from long distances.

District Two

Trained in a renowned career school in her district since age four for the g(openames. She has a long, jagged scar on her left leg from when another Career trainee cut her in combat training. He was expelled, but it took her leg a long while to heal.

 **District 3**

 **(Open)**

 **(Open)**

 **District 4**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District 5**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **Disctrit 6**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District 7:**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District 8**

Liam Polzer

Male

16

a tall and thin boy with bright orange hair and freckles all over his face and arms and has green eyes

secluded and usually keeps to himself and isn't too friendly towards others

Knives (including hunting knives and throwing knives)

District 8

N/A

Arika Wick

age 12

Short, blue eyes, dark brown hair

Kind, loving, innocent, introverted

bow and arrow

district 8

N/A

 **Distict 9**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District 10**

Emma Rune

Female  
16  
small. Thin face. Tan skin from tending the livestock all day. Black hair, hazel eyes.

often described as wolf like, and quick on her feet. Good hearing and eye sight, not very stealthy though. Usually level headed but becomes angry and reckless easily.

Dagger, or posion.

10

 **(open)**

 **District 11**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**

 **District 12**

 **(open)**

 **(open)**


End file.
